


Circles

by colorBlip



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Spinel cries, Steven comforts Spinel, it’s wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorBlip/pseuds/colorBlip
Summary: Steven comforts Spinel.
Relationships: Spinel & Steven Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe, Steven Universe & Spinel, Steven Universe/Spinel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	Circles

Spinel and Steven can be friends.

They can be  _ friends. _

_ Friends. _

_ Friends?  _

That didn’t sound right coming out. For some reason, she wanted to be closer. Even more than a best friend. Spinel wanted to be Steven’s friend?

Yeah, she did. She wanted to be his friend. 

They were friends, right? Or were they just buddies? There’s so many levels to relationships, it gets confusing if you really think about it. 

The pink gem was currently pressed very close against said boy, with her head snuggled deeply into the crook of his neck. They were on his bed, and neither of them could really recall how this came to be… but it probably consisted of talking about feelings, crying, and maybe... some more feelings? 

Steven didn’t exactly like to be seen as vulnerable, especially by his friends. But Spinel… wasn’t a friend? She wasn’t more than a friend, but then… she wasn’t.

The more he thought about it, the more confused he’d get. Luckily, he was distracted from his thoughts when Spinel gently sniffed, and she shifted a bit to where she could now see his eyes. 

By now, it was dark out, and the only source of lighting was the faint glow of the moon shining through the window.

The collar of his shirt was damp with salty tears, and it was starting to get a little itchy on his skin, but that wasn’t important now. Now, he was met with her gaze and didn’t know what to expect. Her eyes were gentle, but dreary and a little red. So has she gotten everything out her system? Maybe she just needed a shoulder- well,  _ chest _ to cry on. 

Everyone needs it at some point, right?...

Just… not everyone had a shoulder to cry on. It’s a good thing Steven was there for Spinel. Steven gently placed a hand on her back and begins rubbing soothing circles when his small smile comes naturally. “Feeling a little better?” 

Her gaze falls to the corner and she reluctantly nods. Steven sarcastically raises an eyebrow. He may not be an expert at sniffing out lies… but- this one was just flat out  _ obvious _ .

The pink gem has a death grip on the back of the sleeves of his pink jacket, and she wants to be as close to him as possible. Was that a problem?... 

Steven was never really told the actual reason about why she was crying, but he figured she’d tell him later. All he could really do was hold her and listen to the quiet sobbing coming from the bundle of stretchy limbs in his lap.

Maybe it was because the really confused expression on his face, but Spinel can’t help but chuckle, except it was really forced. Steven didn’t even know if it was healthy for someone to laugh such a fake laugh.

  
  


“ _ What am I doing? Heh…  _ I’m sorry, friendo,” Spinel suddenly mutters, guiltily pulling herself away from him. Steven just realized how warm she was when the cool air starts to dry up the wet spot of tears on his shirt.

He is still very lost in the sense of what she means, but he goes along with it anyway.

“Sorry for what?” 

In all honesty, Spinel didn’t know. She didn’t have a reason for crying. It made her feel like a sicko. Making your friend think you’re crying cause you’re upset, but you’re only doing it just cause you felt like it? What kind of friend was she?! 

Spinel slightly winces when she realized what she had done was stupid.

“Hey, is… everything okay?” He slightly reaches for her again, wanting to stop the flow of cool air against his chest. When Spinel notices this, she immediately spots the invitation and leans back in to his comfort.

“ _ Do you ever feel like ...words just ain’t enough?”  _ Spinel is silent for a bit, gazing thoughtfully when she suddenly says her first sentence after a while, surprising Steven a bit.

His first reaction was a scoff, then he smiles in understanding, and immediately nodded, even though she couldn’t see him.

“Heh. Yeah, ...all the time,” he says, sure of himself that he did. Did he? Usually… a song usually worked for him, but that’s still words. Maybe they both understood in their own ways? 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feed back !


End file.
